This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a cosmetic puff for applying liquid foundation and a manufacturing framework for use in the method.
A typical conventional cosmetic puff for applying a powder or liquid foundation to a human face comprises a latex foam of a continuous cell structure per se without having any coating layer theron or a latex foam covered with a cloth or the like. The puff made of latex foam is manufactured by the following process. First, a latex foam compound, having preselected ingredients, is prepared and then the latex foam compound is poured into a shallow sheet mold or long cylindrical mold after foaming the latex foam compound by a foaming device. The process further includes subjecting the foamed latex foam compound poured into the mold to gelling and vulcanizing treatment for shaping, taking the thus manufactured puff member out of the mold, cutting or stamping out the same for making a product of a generally final configuration, and washing, dehydrating, drying and grinding the same.
This puff forms a latex foam of a continuous cell structure from the outer surface to the interior thereof which exhibits a delicate texture, such as a favorable flexibility, soft feeling, good skin touch, etc. It also exhibits a favorable cosmetic application property.
However, a puff produced by the above-mentioned conventional method, is intended for use of a powder foundation. Therefore, if it should be used for a liquid foundation, it would render the following inconveniences. Namely, since a liquid foundation is low in viscosity, such a continuous cell structure as mentioned absorbs a large amount of the liquid foundation into the interior of the puff and permits only a small amount of the liquid foundation to be left on the outer surface thereof. Thus, the liquid foundation is wastefully consumed. Moreover, the liquid foundation absorbed into the interior of the puff cannot be easily removed by water washing, cleaning, etc. In addition, liquid foundation which has remained there for a long time tends to become rotten or get moldy, and thus undesirable in view of sanitation.